There is an ever increasing need to accurately track materials and products and be able to access related data throughout the material or product's useful life. With globalization, the tracking of materials and products now faces ever-increasing threats of fraud and a new method and/or process of combating this threat is needed. In addition, there is a growing social consciousness interested in all aspects of information regarding a material and product. For example, such aspects may include environmental impact, origin of material and product, and risk factors related to materials and products. Many industries have been actively attempting to combat source or authenticity fraud (such as electronic components, clothing, food, etc.), but with limited success. Many governments have great interest in food risk management, accuracy of the tracking of food sources and preventing needless sickness and death when a quality problem exists with in the food supply chain.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved product tracking system and methodology in order to address the above-noted concerns.